pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Darkuss99
¡Hola, bienvenido(a), estás en Poke Espectaculos Wiki! Aquí podrás realizar Pokénovelas, blogs y compartir un rato agradable con los demás usuarios. Sí necesitas ayuda, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. Espero que pases unos buenos momentos con nosotros, -- StalinC (Discusión) 16:59 16 jun 2011 Claro :D! solo apuntate en la iscusión del artículo Gabrie♥ ₪''' mmmmm... Mantequilla de maní 13:04 17 jun 2011 (UTC) Hola,estaba viendo las ediciones cuando vi tu usuario y me dio curisidad y te iba a preguntar si te gustaria ser mi amiga,además,la cara MM de snivy te quedo muy bien nwn.[[Usuario:Kristelcr2|'''La gijinka Snivy y de Gatomon]] [[Usuario Discusión:Kristelcr2|'Jugemos con mi amiga Jazmin']] Hola :D Bienvenida a esta wiki! Me llamo Anabel, y quizá me conozcas de haber leído alguna novela mía, dicen que tienen mucho éxito X3 Estaba viendo tu página de usuario, y bueno, aunque no tenemos muchas cosas en común según lo que he visto me has caído bien :D Además, cuanto más diferentes sean dos amigas mejor se lo pasan, ¿no? ¿Amigas? [[Usuario:Anabelll- Cynda|'Vicky... No, mejor An x3']].[[Usuario Discusión:Anabelll- Cynda|'¿Lo sientes? Dímelo ;)']] 12:00 18 jun 2011 (UTC) Guay, ponme un Kirlia en amigos, yo te pondré un Volcarona, ¿no? :3 PD: La próxima vez, fírma en la discu, si no, puedes causar confusiones ¿oka? Sólo tienes que dar a este ->Archivo:Botón de Firma.png <- botón n.n --[[Usuario:Anabelll- Cynda|'Vicky... No, mejor An x3']].[[Usuario Discusión:Anabelll- Cynda|'¿Lo sientes? Dímelo ;)']] 12:06 18 jun 2011 (UTC) ¡Por supuesto es mi respuesta c:! Y por cierto... ¡Yay, gracias *A*! Aunque mi perfil está bastante incompleto lol Le falta imagen porque me la estoy "fabricando" yo misma >3 (.x+ Marina Chu +x. 21:33 18 jun 2011 (UTC)) ola claro que me gustaria ser tu amiga! ^-^ solo dime cual pokémon te pongo a mi ponme como un glameow o un umbreon --[[Usuario:Maca13|'Maca!']] Dime lo que quieras nya! x3 01:57 19 jun 2011 (UTC) No lo hice por... que usaste un sprite mio!!! nunca te di permisp de usar la snivy con moño, incluso el archivo se llama snivy gabrie, y gabrie soy yo D:, no me malinterpretes no estoy enojada pero la próxima vez porfavor pregunta; y te pido que cambies el sprite Gabrie♥ ₪''' mmmmm... Mantequilla de maní 14:48 19 jun 2011 (UTC) No te preocupes n.n No es para tanto, como ya dije no estoy enojada, y si quieres puedes estar en la novela pero solo cambia el sprite Gabrie♥ '''₪ mmmmm... Mantequilla de maní 23:42 19 jun 2011 (UTC) Hola :3 Te he visto mucho por aqui y vi que eres nueva asi que ¿Te gustaría ser mi amiga? <3 Y si quieres te ayudo con tu página de usuario x3 --[[Usuario:Kari-Chan|'♥Patchouli Knowledge♥']] ★Locked Girl ~ The Girl's Secret Room★ 17:58 20 jun 2011 (UTC) MM... Ponme a Glaceon :3 ¿y cuál te pongo yo? Y...dime 4 nombres de colores que te gusten y que aparezcan aqui --[[Usuario:Kari-Chan|'♥Patchouli Knowledge♥']] ★Locked Girl ~ The Girl's Secret Room★ 19:00 20 jun 2011 (UTC) Claro Si sere tu amigo. cual pokemon te pongo AlivoAlivo 19:23 20 jun 2011 (UTC) Pues... !!!!Un Snivy!!!!!! AlivoAlivo 14:12 21 jun 2011 (UTC) Pues... !!!Un Snivy!!! AlivoAlivo 14:12 21 jun 2011 (UTC) Hoola! Hola!...Pues...amigos? x3 P.D:Llamamé Coke! =D --•̊La Coke-Cola humana...•♦♦¡¡Disponible en su tienda más cercana!!♦♦•̊ 16:21 21 jun 2011 (UTC) Ponme a Togekiss!Te pongo a Volcarona,no?...y...tienes MSN?--•̊La Coke-Cola humana...•♦♦¡¡Disponible en su tienda más cercana!!♦♦•̊ 16:40 21 jun 2011 (UTC) Listo! Ya termine de ponerle color a tu usuario, espero que te guste ^^ Y si quieres te pongo la misma plantilla de perfil que yo tengo y el cuadrito de amigos x3 --[[Usuario:Kari-Chan|'♥Patchouli Knowledge♥']] ★Locked Girl ~ The Girl's Secret Room★ 17:04 22 jun 2011 (UTC) Claroo!! Me encantaría salir :D [[Usuario:BlackAyaKraehe|'♥Aya Shameimaru♥']] ★ The bird of the darkness ★ 09:12 23 jun 2011 (UTC) HOla n.n ¿Quieres que seamos amigos? Si dices que si no me digas un pokemon de la quinta dime uno de la 4 para atrás n-n Aqui te dejo los datos de tu novela Nombre: Alex Cara MM: Archivo:Cara_de_Flareon.png 17:11 23 jun 2011 (UTC) Hola! Te invito a que progreses en PE y conozcas más gente aquí: http://xat.com/Fansclubdepokemon X3...Ven y disfruta! =D--•̊La Coke-Cola humana...•♦♦¡¡Disponible en su tienda más cercana!!♦♦•̊ 18:27 23 jun 2011 (UTC) hola puedo salir en perdidos en el mundo dsitorsion plis? he aqui mi ficha Nombre: Yen Cara MM: Archivo:Cara_de_Glaceon.png [[Usuario:Yenthami|♥yenтι-cнan o Ami para algunos♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'♬Get inside and find the key to my heart♬']] 19:11 23 jun 2011 (UTC) Pueeeedooo... Salir en tu novela? :3 Si es asi aqui te dejo la ficha :D: Nombre: Kari Cara MM: Archivo:Cara_de_Vaporeon.png --[[Usuario:Kari-Chan|'♥Patchouli Knowledge♥']] ' ★Locked Girl ~ The Girl's Secret Room★ ' 19:21 23 jun 2011 (UTC) Aquí tienes... A tu pokémon! Archivo:Budew NB.gif Evolucionará cuando llegues a las 250 evoluciones y volverá a evolucionar cuando llegues a las 300 Cuídalo bien! [[Usuario:Anabelll- Cynda|'An-Chan :D']].[[Usuario Discusión:Anabelll- Cynda|'Felices Vacaciones 8D']] 13:07 25 jun 2011 (UTC) Gracias Ok ayudame has algunos y me los das mañana porfas ayudame 'Archivo:Alas_de_diablo.png ♪♫♪Un demonio musical♪♫♪ ♪▼☼ Tu ángel guardián ☼▼♪ Archivo:Alas_de_ángel.png' 23:10 25 jun 2011 (UTC) ¿amigas? Hola, ¿querrías ser mi amiga? :3Diana8 15:23 26 jun 2011 (UTC) Vengo.. A apuntarme a tu novela :D Nombre: Erika Cara MM: Archivo:Cara de Misdreavus.png Firma: --[[Usuario:Anabelll- Cynda|'An-Chan :D']].[[Usuario Discusión:Anabelll- Cynda|'Felices Vacaciones 8D']] 10:15 27 jun 2011 (UTC) Claro Me encantaria ser tu amiga :D :D q pena.bueno ponme un zoroark porfa y cual te pongo yo--Akat.... 18:50 27 jun 2011 (UTC) Hola! Pues claro que quiero y lo del perfil no hace falta, pero gracias ya tengo experiencia de otras wikis :) Mabaro 07:00 28 jun 2011 (UTC) Puedo apuntarme en tu novela? Nombre: Gabriel :D Cara MM:Archivo:Cara_de_Oshawott.png Firma:'Brayan No Estuvo Aqui (?)PIXEL 23:20 28 jun 2011 (UTC) Re: /\ /\ Hola, en mi discusión me has puesto nosequé de que te diga que soy en PE ¿A que te refieres? o?o Espeotrinkaire PC: (por cierto) Ya me he inscrito en tu novela PCC: ¿Me puedes añadir a tu lista de amigos? Re Re Re /\ /\ ¿Porque no te unes a guerras tribales, the west o goal united? Son gratis y en internet, sin descargar PC: Miraré si me hago Metin Re Re Re Re /\ /\ Estoy descargando el Metin ... /\ /\ ¿En que servidor de metin estás? Espeotrinkaire etc. /\ /\ no me deja elegir ese servidor /\ /\ ... Tampoco está Espeotrinkaire Pues... :3 Ponme un Gliscor ^^Diana8 14:21 1 jul 2011 (UTC) Aquí tienes... A tu pokémon! Archivo:Misdreavus NB.png Evolucionará a las 360 ediciones Cuídalo bien! [[Usuario:Anabelll- Cynda|'''An-Chan :D]].[[Usuario Discusión:Anabelll- Cynda|'Felices Vacaciones 8D']] 12:43 2 jul 2011 (UTC) Claro Me encantaria ser tu amiga ED Ponme a Buneary okiz? ♥♥ La Chica Rosa♥♥''♥¿Algún mensaje?♥'' 12:27 8 jul 2011 (UTC) Hola! 8D Hola! (ya lo dije x3) me di cuenta solo de leer tu perfil que me caes bien, y cuendo alguien me cae bien solo queda un cosa por hacer...¿Quieres ser mi amiga? --[[Usuario:PKMNTrainerRojo|'''Rojo]] ·''' '''Talk to me or die! D8 03:16 22 jul 2011 (UTC)